A Raven's Feather
by sinomin
Summary: The titans recieve a magic feather, capable of granting wishes with dark magic. But what happens when BB accidentally wishes and the titans are sent back to Raven's past?
1. The Power Of Dark Magic

**I just thought of this one day and I didn't think it had been done before so I decided to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. This also goes for the rest of the chapters in this story.**

"I whooped your green butt BB!!"

"You totally cheated dude!!"

"Do you guys have to argue over every round?"

"Friends! I am making the pudding of friendship!"

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…."

It was a normal evening at the tower… at least as normal as it could get with a martial arts master, an alien, a shape shifter, a half man half machine, and a half demon all living in a T-shaped tower.

Cyborg and Beastboy were playing Mega Monkeys 6 with Robin watching, Starfire was making some sort of Tamaranean concoction, and Raven, oblivious to it all, was meditating.

_**Ding Dong!**_

The doorbell rang, silencing all five. They never got visitors, considering they lived out on the water.

Raven stopped chanting and opened her violet eyes, Starfire stopped stirring the purplish 'pudding', the boys even stopped arguing over who won. They all exchanged glances. After a few seconds of silence and staring at each other, Raven sighed and headed out of the common room. It was obvious none of the others were going to get it. She felt the others' eyes on her until she was out of the common room.

The other four titans waited silently. Five minutes later the door swished open, revealing Raven holding a package that was about as big as a phone book, but the way she was holding it, it looked as light as a feather.

"There wasn't anyone there. Just this." she said, holding up the box. They all gathered around Raven.

"That's weird. Does it have an address on it?" Robin asked.

"No, but--"

"Cool! A package! Wonder what's in it!" Beastboy said as he made a grab for it. Raven moved the box out of his reach. She glared at Beastboy and he smiled sheepishly.

"As I was _saying_, No there's no address, but I sense... I don't really know how to describe it, like darkness emitting from it." Raven said. They looked at the brown box with puzzled looks. Cyborg lifted his arm and pressed a button.

"I'm not sensing a bomb or anything." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, it's safe to open, it's just… never mind." Raven started to explain but sweatdropped and gave up once Beastboy grabbed it and ripped it open in a heartbeat. They were now looking at… a feather?

"Dude!" Beastboy yelled and quickly gave it to Robin. "Keep it away from me! Some innocent bird was probably killed for that!"

It was a long, beautiful, black feather that almost seemed to be sparkling.

"Oh! It is gloriously beautiful! May I keep it?" Starfire asked with sparkling emerald eyes. Robin, being the cautious leader, turned to Raven.

"Do you still sense something?" Robin asked. Raven eyed it.

"Seems… familiar to me…" she said. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Hold on." she said. She turned into her soul self which was a Raven. The titans looked at her questioningly until they saw what she was doing. She stretched out her wing next to the feather Robin was holding out. A match. Raven changed back.

"It's a Raven feather from a soul self." Raven said.

"Is that why your sensing… whatever your sensing from it." Beastboy asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, a spell has been preformed on it." Raven said. She turned into her soul self again and spread her wings. Only this time, her eyes glowed slightly and a single feather fell from her extended wings. She changed back and picked it up. She took the other feather from Robin and held them side by side.

The one that Raven shed was pure black, but was outlined in a glowing white. The one that they received in the package was also a dark black, but it didn't have a white outline, and it was sparkling slightly.

"There's a spell that can be preformed only on a soul self feather and can only be preformed by a few spellcasters from Azarath; which means the person that gave this to us was from Azarath." Raven said.

"What does this spell do exactly?" Cyborg asked.

"The spell places energy into the feather that reacts to the soul energy. Once that's done, the feather is able to grant an unlimited amount of wishes. But… Don't even think about it." Raven growled. They all turned their heads to Beastboy. He shut his mouth.

"_But_ the spell has been forbidden by Azar. Apparently, the energy placed in the feather is dark magic. When it grants your wish, it doesn't do it the way you expect it to." Raven explained.

"What exactly do you mean by 'doesn't do it the way you expect it to'?" Robin asked. Raven thought for a moment.

"It's hard to explain. For example, if you wish for someone out of their grave, their coffin might teleport next to you. If you wish to know something about someone, it might send you in the past so you can learn it. 'Be careful what you wish for' comes into place with this. In other words, _none_ of us should use it." Raven said, glancing at a particular green changeling while saying the last bit.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you make a wish with the feather?" Beastboy asked with an 'innocent' look on his face. Raven glared at him. "C'mon Raven, tell me!" He whined.

"No. Now go back to whatever you were doing before we got the feather." Raven said teleporting the feather to her room. She walked back to her meditation spot in front of the window, sat down and crossed her legs as she floated up about three feet off the ground and started chanting her mantra as if nothing had happened. The other four stood there silently.

"Perhaps I shall continue the making of the pudding." Starfire said as she floated off too the kitchen area. Soon the boys were back on the couch playing Mega Monkeys 6 again. This time Beastboy was watching as Cyborg and Robin battled furiously. His thoughts wandered to the feather as his eyes wandered to Raven's meditating form.

'_Just one wish'_ he thought to himself as he turned into a fly and flew off toward the empath's room. He squeezed under the door and changed back. He glanced around the dark room.

"Now, if I were Raven, where would I hide a magical wish-granting Raven soul-self feather?" he asked himself. He began searching her room. His eyes suddenly traveled to the locked chest in the corner. He smiled mischievously and went over to it. He eyed the lock and laughed to himself. "Geez, Raven really expects a lock to stop me from getting a wish-granting feather?"

"Perhaps, if it were in there." a voice came from behind him. Startled, the changeling squealed and whirled around to become face to face with Raven, who didn't look too happy. He scratched the back of his head, something he found himself doing whenever he was nervous.

"H-hey Rae! Wh-what brings you here?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"The fact that it's _my_ bedroom." she said. Beastboy sweatdropped.

"Right! O-of course! I-I was just leaving." He said before dashing out her door and toward his own room. Once he got in he locked his door and put his back against it, sliding down it so he was sitting. "I'm not sneaking into her room ever again for that stupid feather!" he panted.

**3 Hours later…**

He glanced around Raven's room silently before eyeing the dark girl's sleeping form. _C'mon Rae! Where'd you put that feather?_ he thought in his head. Just then he spotted something. Something he smacked himself mentally for not seeing earlier. Something black sticking out of a book. There was also a cloth that looked like Raven had put there to somewhat hide it. He tiptoed over to the oddly-shaped bookshelf.

Sure enough, the black feather was sticking out of a glowing black book-- wait… glowing? He looked closer and the book was indeed glowing faintly.

_Heh, probably some silly spell Raven put on the book to scare me away._ Beastboy thought as he grabbed the book. As soon as his fingers brushed the book's spine, a spark of energy flew from the book. Beastboy watched in horror as it headed straight for Raven. It gave her a small zap.

Raven yelped and sat up glancing around her room confusedly until her eyes landed on Beastboy who had the book with the feather in his hands. Her eyes narrowed.

"Put. It. Back." She said slowly as if speaking to a two year old.

Beastboy knew he should put it back. He knew he should listen to the half-demon with glowing eyes and hands, but he didn't. instead, he did something he knew he probably shouldn't have done; he pocketed the cloth she had tried to hide the feather with and bolted out her door, the book containing the feather grasped in his hands.

He could hear her yelling his name. He could hear her flying after him, but he couldn't stop running. It was as if his legs had a mind of their own. Before he knew it, he was in the common room.

"Beastboy. Give me the book and I won't throw you out the window." Raven threatened. The other Titans soon rushed in, having been woken up by Raven's yells at Beastboy.

"What's going on?" Robin asked after yawning.

"Please friends, why have you awaken us?" Starfire asked.

"Yah, it's like… midnight." Cyborg said after checking the time on the clock on the wall.

"C'mon Raven, one wish!" He asked, ignoring the other titans.

"No. It's dark magic." She said.

"So?!"

"It's dangerous."

"C'mon Rae! Take chances!"

"No. Give it to me."

"Geez! Your no fun!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Well I wish we knew why!" He yelled. His eyes suddenly widened as he dropped the book and covered his mouth when the feather started to glow. There was a sudden flash of light and Raven fell over, unconscious. Before anyone could rush to her aid though, there was another blinding light.

They felt as though they were falling, yet floating around aimlessly. Suddenly they felt ground beneath their feet, but because they hadn't expected it, they lost their balance and fell. They felt dizzy and had to wait till everything stopped spinning before they could look around.

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, last I checked, we were in Titans Tower." Cyborg said.

"I am remembering friend Beastboy doing the wishing for us to acknowledge why friend Raven is not the fun." Starfire said crossly. The boys looked around, finally noticing Raven wasn't with them. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg turned their heads toward Beastboy.

"Oh crud." He said, his ears drooping.


	2. Misbehaved

RECAP

"_I am remembering friend Beastboy doing the wishing for us to acknowledge why friend Raven is not the fun." Starfire said crossly. The boys looked around, finally noticing Raven wasn't with them. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg turned their heads toward Beastboy._

"_Oh crud." He said, his ears drooping._

They looked around their surroundings once again before standing up.

"So anyone know where we are?" Cyborg asked while brushing unseen dust off of himself.

"I believe we are in Azarath, where Raven is from." Starfire said, looking at the gold city before them.

"How do you know this, Star?" Robin asked.

"Raven has told me many times about it, but she also had said it had been destroyed." Starfire said. They suddenly noticed the people around them, looking at them strangely. They all had purple hair, but none had grey skin.

"So... What do we do now?" Beastboy asked.

"We walk and hope to find something." Robin said, starting to walk in a random direction. The other titans shrugged before following their leader.

The four teens walked for a long time, not really knowing where they were going.

"Perhaps we should do the asking of directions." Starfire suggested after half an hour of aimless walking.

"Look!" Beastboy suddenly yelled. They all turned their heads and looked in the direction the green boy was pointing in. They saw a tree in what appeared to be a park, but that wasn't what had caught their attention. What had caught their attention was the little five year old girl that was in the tree. The girl was really high up in the tree when she suddenly lost her footing. She would have fallen had she not of grabbed a big branch with both hands. The titans ran toward her, standing at the foot of the tree.

"Hey, you okay?" Robin called up to her. She took a moment to realize they were talking to her.

"Um, I need down." she said. Robin nodded before looking at Starfire. Starfire got what he meant and flew up to the girl, grabbing her and quickly flying her down. "Thank you." she said not at all fazed that Starfire had just flown up to get her. She tried walking away, but stopped and whined in pain.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"My leg hurts." the girl said while sitting on the ground and clutching it. Cyborg kneeled down.

"Can I see it?" he asked in a gentle tone. The girl hesitated but nodded and moved her hands away. Cyborg looked at her leg for a few seconds before standing back up. "It looks okay. You probably just pulled a muscle."

"I need to go home." the little girl said. Starfir quickly flew over to Robin.

"Oh, Robin! May we assist her to her home?" Starfire asked. Robin smiled. Starfire was always trying to help people.

"Sure Star. We have nothing better to do anyway." Robin said. Starfire smiled and quickly flew over to the little girl.

"Do you wish for us to help you?" Starfire offered. The little girl nodded. Starfire quickly picked the little girl up. "Where is your home?" Starfire asked. The girl pointed and the titans went in the direction.

A few minutes later, they came up to a two story house which the girl said was hers. The titans walked up to the door and Beastboy knocked. After a few seconds the door was opened by a woman with purple hair, a chakra, and almond eyes.

"Meadowlark!"

"Mommy!" the little girl cried. The woman quickly took the girl out of Starfire's arms and hugged her.

"Where were you? What happened?" the woman asked Meadowlark.

"I was in a big tree and I almost fell out but these colourful people helped me down and brought me home and I hurt my leg." Meadowlark said quickly, mispronouncing a few words because of her speed. The woman smiled at her daughter and looked up at the titans.

"Thank you 'colourful people'. Please come in." the woman laughed before leading the titans into the house. The titans seated themselves in the living room. "So what are your names? I highly doubt that you're the 'colourful people'." the woman said with a kind smile.

"We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin. That's Starfire. Over there's Cyborg. And that's Beastboy." Robin introduced each of them.

"I'm Arella, and this is my daughter Meadowlark." the woman said. She then turned to Meadowlark, a question suddenly popping into her head. "So, why were you in a tree?"

"Raven said I had to learn how to climb a tree before I could play with her." Meadowlark said, catching the titans' attention. Arella frowned.

"Raven!" she yelled. Suddenly they heard a door was opened from upstairs and they saw a nine year old girl with purple hair _and_ grey skin slide down the railing of the stairs on her feet, standing on it like you would a snowboard. She was wearing black jeans and a blue T-shirt. She also had fingerless gloves on that went up to her elbow. Her hair went just past her shoulders and the ends were jagged.

The titans just stared unbelievingly. Were they in the past? Raven's past? Was this girl that was sliding down the rail their friend Raven, who was usually dark, unfeeling and mature? The girl reached the bottom of the rail and landed perfectly. She suddenly looked at Arella's angry face and Meadowlark in her arms. "Uh oh."

"Yeah. Uh oh." Arella said, setting Meadowlark down on the couch. Raven tried to quickly dart upstairs, but Arella quickly stopped her. "Raven, how many times have I told you? You have to be nicer to your sister!"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Raven objected.

"You told her to climb a tree!" Arella argued.

"No I didn't!"

Arella glared at Raven.

"Those weren't my exact words!"

Arella continued to glare.

"I didn't think she'd actually do it!" Raven stated. Arella pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes tightly before opening them and turning toward the titans.

"This is my other daughter, Raven." Arella said. Raven crossed her arms and glared at the wall.

"Can I go back to my room now?" she asked her mom impatiently.

"No. You can stay down here for awhile." Arella said frustrated. Raven frowned and crossed her arms tighter, scowling at the floor. She suddenly thought of the perfect way to go back up into her room. She just needed to piss of her mom. Simple. She glanced up at the titans, as if she had just noticed they were there.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Raven asked, for once actually hoping her mom would scold her.

"Raven! You could at least be more respectful." Arella shouted. There's what she needed.

"Ya know what mom? You're absolutely right!" Raven said. Arella raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously, kind of like how Raven usually would, until she heard what Raven said next. "I should just go to my room right now and _think_ about what I did wrong." Raven said dramatically. Before Arella could stop her, Raven was already upstairs wearing a proud smirk on her face. Beastboy jotted down that trick mentally. He would try it during one of Robin's lectures.

"I'm really sorry about her." Arella sighed.

"That's okay." Robin said.

"Mommy, my leg hurts." Meadowlark whined. Arella frowned and looked at her leg.

"We'll have to get this checked." she said to Meadowlark. She then turned her head to the titans. "You guys better get going. I'm going to need to look for a babysitter for Raven." she said before walking out of the room with Meadowlark in her arms.

"Okay, lemme get this straight. We're in Azarath…" Beastboy started once she was out of the room.

"Which was destroyed…"Starfire added.

"And we just saw a little girl with purple hair and grey skin…" Cyborg said.

"And her name is Raven... Which must mean…" Robin said.

"We're in Raven's past." They all concluded before they glared at Beastboy.

"Uh…… Sorry?" he said. Robin glanced at Cyborg.

"Just to be sure, can you check?" Robin asked him. Cyborg nodded before pushing a few buttons on his arm. They all heard a beep right before he looked up at them.

"We're in Azarath, and it's 2002. Raven's nine years old right now." he sighed.

"What are we to do now? How are we to get back to the present? What if we are stuck in the past forever?" Starfire asked panicked, ready to hyperventilate. She seemed like she would burst into tears any second.

"Calm down Star, we'll figure this out. I think we should ask if we can watch Raven. We might learn more about her." Robin said.

"Right! BB had wished that we knew why Rae wasn't any fun. The feather must've sent us back in the past to show us why she is how she is now. If that's the case, then once we learn why she isn't any fun we'll be sent back to the present!" Cyborg concluded. The titans agreed: they were going to watch Raven until Arella got back. They all headed into the kitchen where Arella was searching through the phone book for a babysitter.

"Arella?" Robin said to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she answered without glancing up at them.

"We'll watch Raven for you." Robin said to her. This made her look up at them strangely.

"You're willing to watch her for me after seeing how misbehaved she is?" she asked, shocked. Robin nodded. "Your sure?" Robin nodded again. She smiled. "Well then, Thank you. I'm very grateful." she said. "I'll pay you all once I return." Beastboy's eyes lit up.

"No need to pay us Arella. We're just happy to help." Robin said. Beastboy scowled.

"Your sure?" Arella asked once again.

"No problem." Robin said. Arella thanked them. Then scooped Meadowlark up into her arms, told a few things to the titans, and hollared to Raven saying that they were going to be watching her.

"Whatever." they heard from upstairs. Arella sighed.

"Alright, I shouldn't be gone long. I hope she's not too much trouble for you. Bye." Arella said before walking out the door. Silence consumed the four teens.

"So, now what?" Beastboy asked.

"Maybe we should go see what Raven's doing." Cyborg suggested.

"Would she not do the killing of us if we intrude in her room?" Starfire asked.

"I think we should anyway. C'mon team." Robin said before heading up the stairs Raven had come down. The other titans quickly followed.

There were only three rooms upstairs: a bathroom and two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms was open and the titans saw it had younger kid stuff and no one was in it. They guessed it was Meadowlark's. the other bedroom's door was closed and they could hear noises in the room **(A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter people!).** They guessed that one must be Raven's.

They quickly walked up to Raven's door and, since everyone else was unwilling, Starfire knocked.


	3. Different

_They quickly walked up to Raven's door and, since everyone else was unwilling, Starfire knocked._

"What?" they heard from inside the room.

"Please friend, may we come in?" Starfire asked.

"Whatever." came barely audible. Starfire opened the door and the team walked in. What she was doing made their jaws drop. Raven was playing _Mario Cart Wii_! "What do you want?" she asked, not using the cold unfeeling tone the titans were used to, and not taking her eyes off the screen. She was actually really good!

"We just thought we'd see what you were up to." Robin said.

"Cool." she responded.

"Uh, Raven?" Beastboy said.

"Hmm?" she asked, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Since when do you play Mario Cart Wii?" Beastboy asked.

"Cause it's fun." Raven said. All the titans' eyes seemed to pop out of their heads.

"Okay… Either we're in some alternate dimension where Raven likes video games, Cyborg's a tree hugger, Starfire's depressed, Robin's gay, and I'm not awesome… or you were rrrrrreeeaaaallllllyyy bored." Beastboy concluded.

"The second one." Raven said, paying no mind to the first thing Beastboy had said.

They sat in silence for awhile, the reason being Raven was concentrating on the game and the Titans were surprised at the appearance of her room. Her walls were painted red and black and she had a small bed in the corner. Her TV was in the opposite corner. She had a ton of CD's on a shelf next to a CD player with big speakers hooked up to it. Her room was cluttered with a bunch of other stuff too. It seemed to scream 'not Raven's style' yet this was her room.

As soon as Raven crossed the finish line, in first place, she turned off the Wii, stood up, and signalled them to all head back downstairs. They all quickly headed out of her room and down the stairs, but Raven beat them down because she slid down the rail.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Cyborg asked her with a raised eyebrow. Raven just shrugged and smiled.

"So what're we doing?" Raven asked. They all shrugged at her question. "Can we go outside?" she asked.

"And do what?" Cyborg asked her. She shrugged.

"How should I know?" Raven asked.

"Cuz you suggested it." Beastboy said in a 'duh' voice. Raven stuck her tongue out playfully at Beastboy. The titans and Raven started trying to think of things they could do.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Beastboy's head the same time it went off in Cyborg's as they both suddenly yelled "STANKBALL!!!" at the same time. Raven looked at them as if they'd grown extra heads.

"What the heck's that?" Raven asked.

"It's a totally awesome, brilliant, soon to be played around the world game we made up." Beastboy said. He then explained how you played to her. She grinned once he was done explaining.

"Sure!" she said. The metal man's and shape shifter's eyes lit up. They didn't care if her behaviour was different, she finally agreed to play stankball with them and that was all that mattered! They weren't about to question her and find out it was the end of the world or something like last time.

"BOOYAH!!" Cyborg shouted.

"Totally awesome!" Beastboy said.

"Glorious! I wish to participate in the ball of stank!" Starfire said. The four looked at Robin. He sighed.

"Why not?" Robin said.

"C'mon, first we gotta make the stankball!" Beastboy said.

Once they made the stankball, Raven quickly wrote a messy note saying where they were encase Raven's mom returned while they were gone. Raven then lead them to the park the Titan's had found Meadowlark in.

The five played stankball for a long time. In the end, Cyborg had won three matches, Raven had won two, and Beastboy and Robin each had won one. They all sat under a big tree to rest.

"Wow! That was a fun game!" Raven said with a grin.

"Yeah, you were pretty good!" Beastboy commented. Raven smiled, but it faded into a glare. At first Beastboy thought she was glaring at him. He didn't know why, he hadn't done anything wrong, had he? But he quickly learned she wasn't glaring at _him,_ but something, or _someone_, over his shoulder. The other titans quickly noticed her glare and looked over as well.

There was a boy that looked to be about 11 years old approaching them. He had spiked purple hair and wore the same glare that Raven had.

Raven stood and walked in the boy's direction until they were about two feet away from each other and about two meters away from the titans.

"Raven." the boy sneered, "What are _you_ doing here?" he growled.

"Unfortunately, talking to you, Kyle." Raven growled back. The two looked ready to tear each other's heads off and the titans didn't know whether to interfere or not. They stood up just encase they had to break them up.

"Who are _they_?" Kyle asked, noticing the titans for the first time, "They your new friends? Do they know who you are?"

"Leave them out of this." Raven said.

"After all, all your other friends left once they found out." Kyle continued, ignoring Raven.

"Shut up!" Raven barked.

"And do you remember _what_ they found out to make them leave you?" Kyle asked mockingly.

"go to hell!" Raven said as she clenched her fists and teeth.

"They found out that_ you_, Raven,"

"Stop!"

"Are the daughter of Trigon the Terrible." Kyle said. Raven's fist suddenly collided with Kyle's jaw. He stumbled back in surprise before charging at Raven and delivering a punch to the face.

The titans quickly rushed in, Cyborg and Robin grabbed Kyle while Beastboy and Starfire grabbed Raven.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Raven yelled, struggling to get free.

"Bring it, bitch!" Kyle challenged.

"Calm down Raven, violence solves nothing!" Beastboy said, re-quoting something Raven had once said to him.

Raven suddenly yanked free of Starfire's and Beastboy's grip and punched Kyle in the face. Robin yelped in pain as Kyle elbowed him in the ribs, causing the team's leader to let go.

Kyle ripped out of Cyborg's grip and punched Raven in the stomach. She hunched over, holding her stomach. Kyle punched her in the side of the face, knocking her to the ground. Before Kyle could do anything, Raven was back on her feet and punched him once more in the face before head butting him in the stomach. Instead of hunching over and holding his stomach as Raven thought he would, he elbowed Raven in the face. Raven flinched back, giving Kyle the chance to punch her in the face again. Raven quickly recovered and tackled Kyle to the ground. He swiped his foot under Raven causing her to hit the ground.

They both stood, slower then they had near the starting of the fight. Raven suddenly performed a roundhouse kick on Kyle's head, knocking him unconscious as he fell back down.

Raven stood there breathing heavily before turning to face the titans who all had shocked faces on. Raven was nine years old, and she'd just kicked an eleven year old's ass! The titans then noticed her appearance.

She had a black eye that looked really painful and a bruise on her jaw. She also had a bloody nose from when he had elbowed her in the face. The blood ran down, over her lips which were slightly open, letting some blood flow into her mouth. There was also a trail of blood leading right off her chin from when she had had her mouth closed. Raven brought her hand up to her face, wiping some blood off with the back of her fingerless gloves. Then she spit the blood out that had gone into her mouth.

"Let's go home." she said, starting to head in the direction of her house. The titans glanced over at Kyle, who was unconscious, before running to catch up to Raven. They were wondering why Raven hadn't used her powers, but decided not to ask her about it.

"Dude, Raven are you okay?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raven answered stiffly. She spit out some more blood that had gone into her mouth from her bloody nose before wiping some more blood off of her face with the back of her glove again. This didn't really support her answer.

"Ya sure, cuz you don't exactly look it." Beastboy said. Raven just glared.

"Your nose is bleeding pretty badly. Let me take a look to make sure it's not broken." Cyborg offered.

"You guys aren't going to ditch me?" Raven asked, her tone had a certain edge to it. The titans gave her puzzled looks.

"Why would we ditch you?" Robin asked her.

"Because of what Kyle told you guys." Raven said.

"Why would we ditch you just because we learned who your father is?" Beastboy asked.

"All my other friends did." Raven said quietly.

"We would not do the ditching of you friend Raven. We know you are not like Trigon and--" Starfire said, but Raven interrupted.

"How do you know that for sure? You've only known me for a couple of hours." Raven snapped.

"Well you're not 20 feet tall, and you don't have red skin." Beastboy said.

"You are not mean." Starfire added.

"You're very talented." Cyborg said.

"Plus you have a pure heart." Robin said. Raven stopped walking, the titans stopped in a circle around her. Raven looked at each of them. How did they know her so well?

"And you have four friends." Beastboy concluded, giving her a hug, his cheek pressed against hers. The other three found nothing strange about Beastboy hugging Raven. Back at the tower they may have, but Raven was 9 years old, had just been in an intense fight, and needed comforting, and Beastboy seemed like the perfect person for the job. However, to the green shape shifter it felt… awkward… yet comforting at the same time. It was hard to explain. Raven just seemed out of it, slightly taken back that Beastboy was hugging her.

"Thanks guys." she said, lightly pushing Beastboy off her. She wiped some more blood off with the back of her other glove.

"Can I look and make sure your nose isn't broken now?" Cyborg and. Raven nodded and turned to face him. While Cyborg did this, Robin, Starfire and Beastboy started talking.

"Does Raven like not have her powers or something?" Beastboy asked. They were whispering considering Raven was standing just a few feet away.

"That would explain why she can show the emotions." Starfire said.

"And did you see how she beat the crap out of that kid? He must've been at least two years older than her!" Robin said. They stopped talking when Cyborg finished checking Raven's nose.

"Well, it's not broken but it might be sore for awhile." Cyborg said. Raven nodded before wiping more blood off. Beastboy walked up to her, pulling something out of his pocket. It was the cloth he had pocketed earlier. The one that Raven had used to try and hide the feather with. He held it out to her.

"Here, use this to wipe the blood off." he said.

Raven mutter a quiet thanks before taking it out of his hand and put it on her nose. "Can we go home now?" she asked. The titans nodded as they started off in the direction of Raven's house.


	4. Smelling Out Lies

The five entered Raven's house to see that Meadowlark and Arella had returned.

"Titans? Raven? Is that you guys?" they heard Arella ask from the kitchen.

"No, it's the boogeyman." Raven answered sarcastically.

"How was--" Arella started to ask a question, but stopped once she walked in and saw Raven, blood on her gloves and fingers, holding a bloody cloth on her nose, and bruises on her face. "Raven! What happened?!" she asked. Raven walked past her into the kitchen.

"Nothing." she said, turning on the kitchen sink and starting to rinse off her gloves.

"Don't wash your blood off in the kitchen sink, go to the upstairs bathroom sink." Arella snapped. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom, so sorry for getting my blood on the sink." she said before heading upstairs. The titans walked into the kitchen. Arella turned to face them.

"Meadowlark's ankle is just sprained thank Azar." Arella informed the titans.

"That's good." Cyborg said.

"And thank you for watching her for me." Arella said.

"You are most welcome." Starfire said.

"How was she?" Arella asked, referring to Raven's behaviour while they were watching her.

"She was fine until she got into a fight with some boy named Kyle." Beastboy informed her. Her eyebrows rose and her jaw dropped. At first they thought it was because Raven got into a fight, but they were mildly surprised that that wasn't why she looked surprised.

"You mean she wasn't misbehaved until the fight?" she asked.

"No, she wasn't even rude." Cyborg said. Arella looked shocked.

"Wow, she must've taken a liking to you guys." she said.

"Why? What would have happened if she hadn't taken a liking to us?" Robin asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Well… let's just say you might have run out of the house screaming…or ended up with a mild concussion." Arella told them.

"Mild concussion?" Beastboy squeaked.

"Raven scared the crap out of one babysitter she didn't like and they fainted and banged their head on the coffee table." Arella stated. The titans gulped. Then another question crossed their minds.

"But why did she take the liking to us?" Starfire asked.

"No clue." Arella said. "She usually never takes a liking to anyone, and if she does it usually takes a long time."

Just then, they heard Meadowlark wail from upstairs. Raven then came back down, sliding down the rail on her feet as if she were riding a snowboard.

"Raven! What did you do to your sister?" Arella snapped. Raven gave her mom a disbelieving look. Why did she immediately assume _she_ did it?

"I didn't anything! I wasn't even near her! She's doing it just to get me in trouble!" Raven protested. She had washed off the blood and her nose had stopped bleeding.

"Raven, she's only five!" Arella barked.

"I know, and I'm nine! Your point? You used to say 'Raven, she's only one!' to me when I was five." Raven growled.

"Raven, you're the older sibling! You need to set an example." said Arella.

"Whatever!" Raven said before starting toward the living room.

"Raven! Get back here!" Arella yelled.

"Make me!" She yelled back. This made Arella completely snap.

"Raven Metrion Roth! Go to your room! Your grounded!" Arella yelled, her face turning a shade of red.

"What!?" Raven yelled in disbelief.

"You heard me! Now get up there! And no videogames!" Arella shouted. Raven glared at her mom with the harshest glare any of the titans had ever seen before running upstairs. It took all of her willpower to keep tears of anger and frustration from falling. She hadn't done anything wrong, it was her stupid sister! Only a few minutes after Raven was upstairs did Arella start to calm down and start to feel guilty. The titans just stood there, unsure of what to do. Arella turned to face the titans, guilt apparent on her face.

"Was I too harsh?" Arella asked softly.

"I'm sure you did what was right." Robin said. Arella stood there for a few seconds until she finally spoke.

"I don't know… Can one of you go up there and talk to her for me? I know if I went up there we'd just end up arguing again." Arella said, walking over to the table and sitting down.

"I'll do it." Beastboy said. Robin nodded while Arella said a quiet 'thank you.' He walked up the stairs. He stopped in front of the young girl's door. With his animal hearing he could hear her sniffling from inside. He slowly lifted his gloved fist and knocked. The sniffling immediately stopped. After a few seconds if silence he knocked again.

"Go away." she said, her voice wavering.

"It's Beastboy." he said. A few more seconds passed before she spoke again.

"Who's Beastboy?" she asked. He was a bit angry that she forgot his name, at least until he realized something; she had never learned their names. Here she had taken a liking to them, trusted them, and called them her friends, and she didn't even know their names, not that it really mattered.

"The funny, cute, green dude." he said. Again, a few seconds passed before her reply.

"Oh." she said.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." she said. He turned the doorknob and slowly pushed open Raven's door. Raven was on her bed, just sitting up and wiping tears from her eyes with her sleeve. Beastboy sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, but I hate my mom." she said, leaning back on her headboard and glaring at the wall as if it had caused all of her problems.

"So what really happened? Why did you sister start crying?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't even know. I wasn't even near her when she started crying. I was just starting to head down the stairs when I heard her scream from her room." Raven said. Beastboy looked in her eyes doubtfully, but he couldn't see any trickery in her eyes. And thanks to his animal senses, he could usually smell when someone was lying because they would usually start to sweat, which usually helped the titans a lot during interrogations. She wasn't lying.

"But why would your sister do something like that?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll witness it again though, she does it a lot. And mom never believes me. I hate them." Raven spat, her anger returning. Beastboy moved to sit next to her, leaning on the wall and placing a hand on her shoulder. He got a strange feeling inside him, but he ignored it.

"Do you have like a guess or something to why she's doing this?" Beastboy asked. Raven thought for a moment.

"Well, as you know, I am the daughter of Trigon, and so is my sister. The way I see it, I think that I got the bad looks, like my grey skin, and a good personality, while Meadowlark got more of a normal Azarathian's looks and a bad personality. She's always doing bad things and blaming me. And she's got mom wrapped around her finger, so mom _never_ believes me. She always believes Meadowlark." Raven said. Beastboy inhaled, to Raven it sounded like he sighed. But he was actually smelling to see if she was lying. She wasn't.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." Beastboy said. He suddenly backtracked to something she had said. "You think you look bad?"

"Only cause it's true." Raven said. Beastboy couldn't believe it. He knew she looked okay now, and he knew for sure when she was older she'd look even better! In the future she was beautiful, gorgeous, hot, sexy, though he'd never let Raven know he thought that way.

"It's not true at all! You're a very pretty young girl, and I'm sure you'll grow up to be beautiful." Beastboy said. Raven couldn't help but smile. A question suddenly popped into the green boy's head. "Hey, do you have any powers or anything?"

"No, not yet anyway. My mom said that I'll get them one day. But how did you know that? I mean, I doubt you just go up to people and ask them if they have powers….do you?" Raven asked.

"No, it's just that… uh,…. Well, your dad has powers so I thought that you would too. Hey, uh, don't you think having powers will be cool?" he changed the subject back to her powers before she could ask him anything else.

"No, well, the powers will be cool, but my mom says that I'll have to go emotionless, which doesn't sound too fun. And she said something about some prophecy or something where I'll turn into a portal and unleash hell on the world." Raven said as if it were the most normalest thing ever **(A/N: Yes, I know 'normalest' isn't a word)**.

"You're not scared of the prophecy?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, I don't believe in that dumb prophecy. But if it is real, I know I can stop it, one way or another." she said.

Beastboy couldn't help but smile. She didn't know how right on she was, because she had stopped the prophecy. Well, actually she hadn't, because it did happen, but she was able to fix it.

"Do you have any powers?" Raven asked him.

"Oh, yeah, and they're pretty cool too! I have the ability to change into any animal!" Beastboy said. He was happy he'd been able to get her mind off her mom and sister.

"Wow, can I see?" she asked. Beastboy nodded before getting off her bed. He shape shifted into a cute kitten. He meowed once before he transformed into a tiger. Then he changed into a velociraptor before turning into himself again. "Cool." Raven said.

"I know." he said smoothly, and cockily, running his hand through his hair.

"Time to eat!" Arella called from downstairs. Raven glared at her door as she heard her sister limp downstairs. So much for getting her mind off things.

"Uh, you wanna go and eat supper?" Beastboy asked.

"No, I can't come out of my room, remember?" Raven said, laying down in her bed with her back facing Beastboy.

"I'm sure I'd be able to get your mom to let you down to eat." Beastboy said.

"Tell her I'm not hungry." Raven said.

"Are you sure?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm sure. Go and eat." she said, still not looking at him. Beastboy sighed before heading downstairs. He saw that the table was set with paper plates and plastic knives, and two pizza boxes sat in the middle of the table. Beastboy seated himself at one of the two empty spots.

"We talked to Arella and she said we can stay for the night." Robin informed Beastboy. Oh yeah, they couldn't leave until they learned why Raven wasn't any fun in the future. _Stupid feather_ Beastboy thought. Then again, if it weren't for the feather, he'd of never learned what he had about Raven.

"Isn't Raven coming down to eat?" Arella asked. She still looked quite upset at herself.

"She says she isn't hungry." Beastboy said. Arella sighed.

"I know I shouldn't have gotten so mad, but she always continuously lies about not doing anything to Meadowlark when she does. And she always says that Meadowlark has got a bad personality." Arella said. Meadowlark had a small, to Beastboy, almost evil smirk. "What did she do to you anyway?" Arella asked Meadowlark. The little girl's smirk disappeared as she quickly tried to think something believable up.

"Uh, she came upstairs and I said hi to her but she said go away. I asked her what I did wrong and she said I was stupid cause I got my ankle sprained and hit me on the head." Meadowlark said. Arella sighed again. Beastboy was quickly able to smell that Meadowlark was lying. The girl looked like such an innocent girl on the outside.

It seemed that only the titans noticed the flaw to Meadowlark's lie: Arella had only told the _titans_ about Meadowlark's ankle. Raven didn't know Meadowlark's ankle was sprained.

Now they all knew; Meadowlark was a liar.


	5. Over The Fence

The titans had all slept in the living room, Starfire and Robin on the couch on opposite ends, Cyborg on the chair looking very uncomfortable, and Beastboy was on the floor in the form of a dog. They slept in their clothes, considering they didn't have anything else.

They had told Arella they had come from Earth by accident, and that they didn't know how to get back, but they left out being from the future and about the feather and such. Arella had been happy to let them stay.

Beastboy suddenly awoke to the sound of the fridge door opening. He had been having a dream about a certain empath and he was a bit upset he had been awoken. He glanced around confusedly until everything from last day filled his head. His dog ears suddenly perked up as he heard containers being clanked together softly. Who was in the kitchen going through the fridge? As far as he knew everyone was asleep. His eyes quickly scanned the room. It wasn't any of the titans. He quietly morphed into a mouse and scurried into the kitchen.

Raven was rummaging through the fridge, trying to be as quiet as she could. Beastboy morphed into himself. What was she doing? Then again, it wasn't too hard to guess. She was probably hungry, considering she hadn't eaten supper. His suspicions were confirmed when she pulled out a piece of leftover pizza.

When she turned around she almost had a heart attack when she saw Beastboy, who in the dark looked like a tall dark green creature with spiky hair and pointy ears to her. Who wouldn't be scared to turn around and see something like that right behind you?

"Whoa, Rae, calm down, it's Beastboy." Beastboy whispered. Raven quickly calmed herself down. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Beastboy said.

"It's okay." she replied, getting out a plate to put her pizza on. She then walked over to the microwave to heat it up.

Beastboy watched Raven as she peeked through the front of the microwave, watching fascinated as her food spun around slowly and the cheese melted. The aroma of pizza slowly filled the air.

He couldn't believe how different she was. In the future she was cold, emotionless, and gothic. Here she could show emotions, and she wasn't gothic or cold. So what changed? What happened to her to turn her into what she was in the future? Did it have something to do with her sister? Her powers? Her mom? Right now he wasn't sure.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the microwave beeped. Raven quickly took her pizza out and walked over to the table before sitting in a chair and picking up her pizza to eat.

"So what are you doing up?" she asked him before taking a bite out of her pizza. She made an odd sound before she spit it out; it was hot! Beastboy laughed.

"Eh, nothing really." he said. "What about you?" he asked. Raven cocked an eyebrow before signalling to her pizza. Beastboy sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah. Never mind." he said. Raven laughed as she took a cautious bite of pizza. It wasn't as hot now. Beastboy walked over to the table and sat in the chair across from Raven. He silently watched her eat her pizza. It was when she was nibbling on the crust when she looked up and noticed he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked. Beastboy shrugged.

"I dunno, I just like watching you." he admitted. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"…why?" she asked, stretching the word out.

"Cuz your cute." he teased. Raven smiled and popped the last bit of crust into her mouth.

"Your not so bad yourself." she said back, heading back upstairs before he could say anything. Beastboy sat there a bit stunned. Did she just call him cute?

--

At 9:57 a.m. all the titans, Meadowlark, and Arella were up, Beastboy being the last to wake. They sat at the table, excluding Meadowlark who was in her bedroom playing, eyeing a strange-looking stack of pancakes that looked oddly similar to Raven's attempt at pancakes.

"I'm sorry Titans. I'm a horrible cook." Arella said, looking at the pancakes frustrated.

"I'm a strict vegan so it doesn't matter." Beastboy assured her. Now the other titans had to think up excuses.

"And I'm not hungry." Cyborg said.

"I don't like pancakes." Robin thought up quickly. Arella wasn't all that surprised they didn't want to eat her cooking, but she was glad they excused themselves politely instead of saying anything about her cooking skills. What surprised her though is what Starfire asked.

"May I eat some Arella?" Starfire asked politely. It took Arella a few seconds to say something.

"Uh, yes you may. Eat as many as you wish." Arella said. Starfire smiled widely and took three pancakes, placing them on her plate and drowning it in syrup and mustard. She couldn't believe it. Starfire was the first person to ever _willingly_ eat her cooking. True, it was covered in syrup and mustard, but Arella didn't care. Someone was eating her cooking and that's all that mattered.

"Hey, is Raven still sleeping?" Cyborg asked. Their Raven usually woke up at seven and he, along with the other titans, had started to wonder why she wasn't up yet.

"Yes, she usually sleeps in until around ten." Arella informed them. The titans found this strange, considering the big difference in times, but they nodded and continued on with the morning.

A few minutes later Raven came sliding down the rail, once again landing perfectly. She was wearing a black T-shirt and loose black jeans, but she wasn't wearing her fingerless gloves, which were stained with blood.

"Raven, how many times do I have to tell you not to slide down the rail?" Arella said. Raven looked at her.

"Well, it depends on what you're aiming for. If you're just planning on telling me for the heck of it, none would be nice." Raven said. Arella pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How many times do I have to tell you before you stop?" Arella asked, being more specific.

"Stop what?" Raven asked. Arella sighed.

"Never mind." Arella said. Raven smirked, having won the battle. All the titans had to hold back laughter. The two were quite entertaining.

After Starfire had wolfed down the pancakes and drank all the mustard, Arella began clearing off the table.

"Does this whole 'grounded' crap keep me from going into the backyard and front yard?" Raven asked her mom in an 'I-hate-my-life' tone. Arella set down the stack of plates she was holding and looked at her daughter queerly, thinking it over.

"You can go into the backyard, but not the front yard. You could run off in the front yard. And don't think you can escape the backyard either." Arella said. Raven stood up and walked over to the titans.

"You guys want to go out back and play basketball?" Raven asked them. They all quickly agreed, and after Raven returned from upstairs with her basketball they headed out the back door. Once they got out there and shut the door behind them, Raven turned to them with a serious look on her face.

"Alright, I don't know about you guys but I think this area is too small." she said, indicating to the cement part of the backyard with a basketball net at the ends. She was right; even if the whole backyard were cemented it probably wouldn't be big enough.

"Ya, it is kinda… little." Cyborg said, scratching his bald head.

"What are you thinking friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven grinned and twirled the basketball on her index finger.

"Well, there is this nice basketball thingy in the middle of town about three blocks away…" she trailed off.

"Uh, didn't your mom say not to leave the backyard?" Robin asked, not liking where this was going.

"Technically, no. She said not to think I'm gonna escape the backyard. I'm not thinking, I'm knowing." she said confidently. The titans exchanged nervous glances. "Oh come on, I've done this like a million times. You guys in, or wimping out?" she asked. Beastboy stepped up.

"Dude, as long as you're sure we won't get caught I'm totally in." he said. Cyborg was the next to step up.

"You two can't have all the fun." he said. Starfire looked very uncertain.

"I wish to go with friend Robin." she said. Beastboy and Cyborg snickered, making kissy faces at Robin. Robin blushed.

"I… I guess I'll go. You guys need at least one mature person with you." he said at last. This meant that they were all going.

"Great, now don't we need to devise a plan?" Beastboy asked. Raven shook her head.

"Nope. Already got one. Like I said, I've done this like a million times." Raven said. Just then Arella walked up to the window that had a perfect view of the court. "Commencing phase one." Raven whispered. With that Raven walked up to the window, knocking. Arella opened it so she could hear what Raven had to say.

"What is it Raven?" she asked. Raven put on an innocent look.

"Mommy, can't you shut the blind? When you're watching it makes me nervous, and that causes me to miss shots, and that causes me to lose." Raven whined childishly.

"But I have to make sure you don't sneak off." Arella said.

"You can leave the window open so you can hear us, but can you shut the blinds? Puh-leeeese?" Raven begged. Arella seemed to be thinking it over, but judging by her expression, it was gonna be 'no'. Time to pull out the big guns. She took in a deep breath before making a puppy dog face at her mom.

Arella, who was looking at the ground, heard her daughter's big sigh. Oh uh. Raven only did _that_ sigh when she was going to make… The face. _Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up. Arella chanted in her head. It was a futile attempt as she looked up. Oh how she hated that face. Arella sighed._

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Arella said. Raven smiled happily at her mom as Arella closed the blind._

"_Thank you mommy." she said childishly. She then proceeded to walk over to the titans, a smug smirk on her face. "Still have doubts?" she whispered. _

"_Yes. Now she's gonna be listening for the game." Beastboy whispered back._

"_That's what phase two is for." Raven said. She then ran over to a bush and pulled out a solar powered camo-coloured CD player and brought it over. She set it directly below the window. Then she pulled out a CD and popped it in before pressing play. The sound of a basketball being dribbled and occasionally shot into a net began playing. It sounded like an actual basketball game was being played. _

"_Okay, I doubt you no more." Beastboy whispered. Raven smirked._

_"A'ight, we doing this for sure?" She asked, looking at each titan. They all nodded silently, Robin a bit more unsure. "Okay. Follow my lead." she said, heading to the far corner of the back yard. They followed wordlessly. She glanced back at the window, making sure her mom wasn't watching, before climbing up a nearby tree. She was up in a matter of three seconds. she then hopped out of the tree, over the fence, and landed on the grass on the other side. When she landed, she did a summersault to soften the landing._

_The titans watched in awe. she did all this in a matter of seven seconds. They now truly believed she had done this many times before. Was this where she'd picked up her stealth that the teenage Raven had?_

_"Think you can do that?" she said through the fence. Beastboy morphed into a bird and flew over before morphing back and landing beside Raven on the other side._

_"Does that count?" he asked. Silently, Starfire flew over the fence carrying Cyborg. Robin climbed the tree as Raven had, imitating her jump and landing perfectly._

_"Alright, let's go." Raven said, turning and leading them in the direction of the basketball court._


	6. The Truth

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! I knew I should've worn a watch!" Raven scolded herself as she ran. She and the titans had played an intense game of basketball, and as a result, Raven had lost track of time. It was now around 11:53 a.m. and Raven knew that right at 12:00 her mom would com out to tell her lunch was ready. So as a result, the five were now running full speed toward Raven's house.

They finally screeched to a halt at the same spot they'd jumped/flew over the fence. It was now approximately 11:58. Raven hurriedly grabbed a branch from the same tree she'd climbed before. The branch was hanging over the fence and the nine year old used it to hoist herself over the fence. Robin did the same as Beastboy and Starfire flew over, Starfire carrying Cyborg like last time.

Raven had just enough time to grab the CD player, hit stop, and hide it the bush before Arella opened the door and poked her head out.

"It's lunch time. I ordered pizza." she informed them, before shutting the door. Raven sighed in relief before grinning.

"How fun was that?" she said, grinning from ear to ear at their expressions. Beastboy and Cyborg seemed to be the only titans grinning like Raven.

"Man, that was awesome!" Cyborg said.

"Dude, high five!" Beastboy said, both he and Cyborg holding their hands up for a high five from Raven. She high fived Beastboy while she stood on her tiptoes, but all three had to chuckle when Beastboy lifted her up to high five Cyborg.

"Whatever, let's just go inside." Robin said, heading inside. The rest followed quickly. Raven's smile instantly faded as she saw who was in the living room.

Meadowlark was on the couch, watching TV quietly. She smiled innocently at each of the four titans before looking a Raven mischievously. Raven was in front of all four of the titans, and as they passed Meadowlark to get to the kitchen, they all witnessed Meadowlark's true colours as she stuck out her good foot and tripped Raven. Raven gasped before falling, landing with an 'Oof!'. Meadowlark just smirked and went into the kitchen.

"You fricking loser!" she yelled at her sister, not caring if her mom heard her or not. She was grounded already, what did it matter?

"Whoa, Rae, are you okay?" Beastboy asked, rushing to her side and helping her up. She instantly turned to face all four titans.

"Tell me you did not just see that!" she growled. The titans exchanged glances. They'd seen it, they just didn't know what to say.

"We saw it…" Robin said.

"We are just unable to believe it." Starfire said. Raven sighed before heading into the kitchen, the titans following her. When they got in there, they were met with an angry looking Arella.

"Raven. What did I hear you call your sister?" she asked, sounding ready to snap. Raven sat down, surprisingly calm.

"A fricking loser." she said plain as day as she reached for a piece of pizza. Arella's face went red.

"Raven! Apologize to your sister!" she yelled.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being mean to her!"

"Oh, yes mother. _I'm_ being mean to _her_." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Raven!" Arella yelled.

"Mother!" she imitated. That's when Arella lost it. She stomped up to Raven and slapped her across the face. Raven jumped up from the table, causing her chair to teeter and fall over.

"Ow! What the hell?!" she yelled, holding her now red hand printed cheek. Arella looked at her hand, then her daughter, terrified at what she'd just done.

"Raven, I-I'm sor-" she was cut off.

"No! You know what? I don't care if you're sorry! I'm tired of getting in trouble non-stop because of stuff I didn't even do! Yeah, okay, this time I _did _actually do what I'm getting in trouble for, but _that_ loser tripped me! I'm sick of getting grounded for no reason! I'm sick of her always getting off the hook! And right now, I wouldn't care if I never saw either of you again!" she yelled, indicating to Meadowlark and Arella. Her monologue left everyone speechless, and before anyone regained their ability to speak, Raven grabbed a piece of pizza and darted upstairs. Arella slowly sat down, taking everything her daughter said.

"Meadowlark, go watch TV please sweetie." Arella said. Meadowlark obediently hopped out of her chair and went into the living room. She looked calm and quiet on the outside, but deep down she was horrified. What if mom believed Raven?

Arella glanced up at the titans. "Is what she said true? About Meadowlark, and Raven being innocent… Is it all true?" She asked, almost fearing the answer that would surely upset her.

The titans exchanged glances silently before they all slowly nodded.

"Meadowlark… isn't as innocent as she appears." Robin said. Arella looked up at them sadly, as if expecting an explanation.

"Remember what Meadowlark said Rae did to her when you guys got back from the doctors? She said Rae had called her stupid for spraining her ankle. You only told _us_ Meadowlark's ankle was sprained. Raven heard nothing of it." Cyborg said. Arella put her face in her hands, a few tears leaking from under her eyelids.

"Oh, I'm horrible." She mumbled to herself. Starfire floated up behind her, originally going to hug her, but deciding on rubbing her back in circular motions soothingly instead.

"You are not the horrible, friend Arella. You did not know Raven was innocent." The Tamaranean said. Arella stood slowly.

"I need to go apologize to Raven." She said, wiping away her tears. Beastboy took a slight step forward.

"We'll go with you." He said, indicating to himself and the rest of the titans, who nodded eagerly. Arella nodded slightly before slowly starting up the stairs, the titans close behind. As she reached the top, she took a deep breath before nervously knocking on her daughter's door.

There was no answer.

"Raven? I want to talk to you please." Arella said, knocking a but louder.

Still no answer.

Arella sighed, turning to the titans.

"She's too upset with me." She sighed, slowly heading back to the stairs. Beastboy suddenly stopped her.

"No, something isn't right." He said. He knew from last time that if there was just a knock, Raven wouldn't have known who it was, and therefore would have asked who it was, instead of just ignoring it.

_FLASHBACK_

_He stopped in front of the young girl's door. With his animal hearing he could hear her sniffling from inside. He slowly lifted his gloved fist and knocked. The sniffling immediately stopped. After a few seconds if silence he knocked again._

"_Go away." she said, her voice wavering._

_END FLASHBACK_

Beastboy silently walked up to the door. He knocked. No answer. Hesitating only for a second, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it, slowly pushing the door open. Everyone peeked in curiously. Raven was nowhere to be seen. Arella entered cautiously, glancing around, before looking back at the titans.

"She's not in here. Where…" She trailed off as her eyes caught on a piece of paper; a note. It was then when a feeling off dread climbed up into her stomach, yanking at her heart forcefully. She ran up to Raven's bed, where the folded white piece of paper lay innocently, almost tauntingly. The titans were soon behind her. She quickly unfolded it and held it up so the titans were able to see it from over her shoulder.

_I'm gone. Simple as that. Don't look for me, cuz I'll just run further away. _

_To the masked dude: You are awesome, though a bit uptight at times. Try at loosen up dude. If not for me, then for the red head. I think she digs you;)_

_To the cyber man: You are like the big brother of the group. You seem to protect everyone while being cool. And that's cuz you are cool. Stay cool man._

_To the red head: At first you seemed naïve, but I soon learned you are wise and smart. But I have one thing to ask you to do for me; Ask the masked dude out! He totally likes you back;D_

_To mom and Meadowlark: Maybe now that I left you can be happy._

_To Beastboy: You are the most coolest, funniest, awesome green dude I've ever met. And even though I've only known you for like 24 hours, I feel like you're my best friend. I'll never forget you._

_To all; Good bye._

_Raven_

_**-----**_

_**A/N: I purposely spelt some stuff in Raven's letter wrong because she's a 9 year old, remember?**_


	7. Powers

It had been three days since Raven had run away. The titans were still staying with Arella, though she didn't mind, for they were the only ones helping her search for Raven. Meadowlark was grounded for three months, for everything she'd ever done to Raven. Meadowlark was the only one who hadn't been searching for Raven for hour after hour.

It was now 5:00 a.m., and everyone was sleeping lightly. They hadn't wanted to fall asleep, but they were exhausted from endless searching, save Meadowlark who just fell asleep out of boredom. They were all suddenly jerked awake by loud crashing sounds and screams. Everyone ran into the kitchen, except Meadowlark who hadn't been woken.

"Did everyone else hear that or am I just hearing things?" Beastboy asked, already alert.

"No, It was very much real." Starfire said.

"Where did it come from?" Arella asked. The crashes and screams sounded once again. They turned there heads to look out the window, afraid of what they might see. In the distance, there was a mass of objects flying everywhere. Things were being tossed and thrown around carelessly. The titans instinctively took action; Robin quickly turned to the team and shouted the infamous line, pointing out the window.

"Titans, GO!" They all burst through the door, ready for action. Starfire was carrying Arella, who wasn't as fast as the titans and would have quickly fallen behind. They flew/ran to the scene in record time, but had to stop at the risk of getting hit by flying objects.

"What do we do? We can't go any further without getting hit by something!" Cyborg yelled to be easily heard over the crashes, screams, and whirs of passing objects.

Things were flying through the air fast; so fast, in fact, they all seemed a blur, but Beastboy's sharp eyes were able to get a quick look at one of the objects. It was black, and outlined in white. He knew immediately who was behind this, and with this knowledge, he knew he _had_ to find her.

Beastboy shifted into a hummingbird, and ignoring the calls of his friends, flew deeper into the tornado of objects.

He flew quickly, never getting hit once, but they were close; He'd almost lost his head to a shovel. That's when he saw her. He had to do a double-take to make sure it was her; it was. Raven was curled up in one of the alleys, her hands on her head, and by the looks of it she was crying.

Beastboy quickly swooped down, dodging a lawn chair along the way. He shifted back into a human. Cautiously, as if approaching an injured animal, he walked up to her small form, kneeling down in front of her to be eye level. She looked up at him with scared teary eyes.

"Be-Beastboy! What's ha-happening?! I-I don't know wh-what's happening!" She sobbed. Beastboy slowly pulled her into a gentle hug, rubbing her back softly.

"Raven, calm down." He said in her ear. She cried for a little while longer, the wretched tears not wanting to stop, but eventually they started to slow, which caused the whirl of objects to reduce in speed. Then, with one big breath, she stopped crying. The objects slowed to a hault before dropping to the ground, unable to defy gravity any longer. Beastboy smiled, relief washing over him as he looked at the young girl in his arms.

"Are you o… kay…" He trailed off once he realized she had dozed off. He smiled once more, kissing her forehead before gently lifting her up bridal style. He walked along the road silently and happily, a sleeping Raven in his arms, until he met up with the titans and Arella. Robin had scolded him for running off, but let it go once he saw Raven. Arella had rushed up to him once seeing her daughter in his arms, but stopped once she saw Raven was sleeping. Glad her daughter was now safe, Arella and the titans headed back to the Roth's home.

---

He hadn't noticed it before, but she had lost a lot of weight, and they all guessed she hadn't eaten since she'd run away. Her clothing was dirty and ripped, her hair was matted and tangled, and they were really worried about her.

Which is why, when she awoke, they'd pretty much shoved a piece of pizza down her throat and forced her to take a bath. They were now sitting in the living room waiting for her to finish up. She eventually entered, clad in a fresh clean outfit. She had combed through her wet hair which was now pin straight. She plopped down on the couch.

"Now, Raven. Do you know what happened back there?" Arella asked once Raven was seated. She knew the answer; Beastboy had told her what had happened, but she wanted to see if Raven knew. Raven shook her head.

"No, I'm not sure what exactly happened." she replied truthfully.

"Those were your powers Raven. You got your powers." Arella said. She had wished this day would never come, but it did. Raven wasn't too thrilled either.

"M-My powers?" Raven stuttered.

"Yes." Arella said.

"What does that mean? What do I do?" Raven asked, fearing what her mom would say. She had heard before that she'd have to go emotionless, but she's never really paid any mind to it; until now. Arella sighed.

"It means you will have to go through rigorous training to learn to control your powers, and your emotions. You mustn't feel any emotion ever, for the results could be similar to what just occurred, maybe even worse. You will also be living with Azar from now on. I can no longer see you anymore." Arella told her daughter. Raven stood up abruptly, shocked by what she'd just heard.

"What?!"

Just then, the titans felt… odd. There was a bright flash before everything around them froze. They looked around, confusion etched on their faces. What was happening? Arella was frozen in mid-sentence, Raven was frozen also, the terrified and shocked look still on her face.

Suddenly everything around them faded like a dream, and they were suddenly hurdling through nothing. The feeling sent chills up all their spines, and suddenly, ground was beneath their feet. They stumbled and fell, unable to keep their balance. They each landed with a thud. Eventually, their stomachs stopped churning and their heads stopped spinning. Sitting up slowly, they glanced around curiously.

They were back at the tower.

They stood up carefully, still dizzy from the trip. Almost at the same time they all noticed an unconscious Raven on the ground. Their Raven.

"RAVEN!" They hollered, half out of concern, the other of happiness. Raven groaned in response. Beastboy was the first one to reach her. He stumbled over to her, quickly kneeled down next to her and cradled her upper body. The other titans knelt down around her. She groaned again before her eyes slowly fluttered open. She was met with four relieved faces. Her violet orbs locked on the green shape shifter.

"You are _so_ dead." She said in a hoarse monotone. The four grinned and hugged her in a big group hug. Once they released her she got up shakily. She leaned on Beastboy for support so not to fall down, but she didn't notice. Beastboy, however, did. And it sent a strange feeling through him, but he ignored it.

"So… how much did you learn?" Raven asked quietly, a bit afraid of their answer.

"We arrived into your past the day Meadowlark's ankle was sprained, and returned after you learned about your powers." Beastboy informed her. Raven raised an eyebrow, confusion showing on her tired face.

"Meadowlark sprained her ankle?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know about it. It was the day before you ran away." Beastboy said. Raven nodded her head silently.

"Hey, how come we returned so soon. I thought we returned when we found out why… uh…" Cyborg trailed off.

"Well, why do you guys think I'm no fun?" She asked.

"Uh, Meadowlark?" Beastboy guessed.

"Your powers?" Starfire asked.

"Having no friends?" Cyborg questioned.

"Being forced to go emotional through training?" Robin asked.

"All of the above. See? You did learn the answer to your question. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed." Raven said tiredly. She slowly took he weight off Beastboy, walked over to pick up the book with the feather that started it all, and left without another word.

"We'd all better get to bed titans. Goodnight everyone." Robin said, leaving for his bedroom.

"Night y'all." Cyborg said, following behind Robin.

"Night of goodness friends." Starfire yawned, floating through the door in a daze-like state. Beastboy exited the common room soon after. He walked silently, turning down the dark hall that housed Raven's room, along with his. On his way to his bed, he passed Raven's room. He stopped in front of it, hoping she was still awake. His knuckles rapped on the door, echoing through the quiet hallway. After a few seconds the door was opened. Raven looked at him tiredly.

"Yes Beastboy?" She asked. He looked down at his shoes.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was the one who made the wish and stole the feather." He said, glancing up nervously at Raven. She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing.

"It wasn't your fault. Entirely. Actually, I knew it was going to happen, I just… I don't know, tried to stop it." She told him. Beastboy cocked his head to the side, his ears perking. Raven couldn't help but think he was adorable when he did that, but then mentally slap herself.

"What do you mean? How did you know?" He asked.

"Beastboy, it was _my _past. I remember you guys visiting me then." She said.

"You remember it?" He asked. She nodded. A grin suddenly etched itself on his face, which confused Raven slightly.

"What?" She asked.

"Does that mean you remember calling me cute? And the 'most coolest, funniest awesome green dude you've ever met' if I recall?" He asked. Raven's face turned a deep scarlet, which made her glad she'd put her hood up before she'd answered the door.

"N-no, I don't think I remember that." She squeaked. Great, she'd stuttered. Beastboy seemed to have caught it as well as his grin seemed to grow. He crossed his arms and leaned toward her slightly, making her lean back a bit.

"Oh, I think you do, Raven. And I think I know _why _you said it." He wiggled his eyebrows. She could tell he was enjoying this. She growled mentally. Okay, if he was going to have some fun, so was she. After all, who says she can't have fun?

Beastboy suddenly felt a pair of soft lips against his own. He was confused at first, until he realized Raven was kissing him… Wait, _Raven?!_ Before he could respond in any way she pulled back, smirking at him before walking back into her room.

"Don't tell anyone." she said over her shoulder before she shut the door in the stunned boy's face. He slowly raised his hand to his lips, which had a tingly feeling running through them. He didn't know if she meant don't tell anyone about what they were talking about, or the kiss, but he didn't care. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Don't worry, I won't." He said it so quietly, you'd have to have your ear right in front of his mouth to hear it. He slowly turned, continuing his trek to his room, thinking one thing in his head.

'_Yeah, chicks dig the ears.'_


End file.
